Curse of the Crimson Flower
by Amaya And Aiko no Akatsuki
Summary: There is a place that has been untouched by mortals for thousands of years. To those who glance between the iron gates, they found a mansion. But when the moon rises above the moors and the shadows cast spirits, Akaryn became a dark place with beautiful children and labyrinths of corridors whose hums breathed secrets of bloodied fangs.
1. Key Terms

**Summary:**_ There is a place that has been untouched by mortals for thousands of years. To those who glanced between the iron gates, they found a mansion. But when the moon rises above the moors and the shadows cast spirits, Akaryn became a dark place with beautiful children and labyrinths of corridors whose hums breathed secrets._

**This chapter has been revised as of September 3, 2013.**

Here are the important terms you'll need to know for this story.

**.**

…

**General Terminology**

_**The Blood War:**__ Thousands of years ago, the world had fallen into a bloody war that split the Night Community in two groups: Pureblood Vampires and the rest of the world. It lasted through two blood moons, and caused the death of many people. It mysteriously ended when the crowned princess of the Land of Fire and her lover from the Rebel Army defied an unknown prophecy._

_**Night Community:**__ This refers to anyone who is not a human. This includes (but is not limited to) vampires, jinchuuriki/demons, elves and fae/fairies. (See "Night Community" list below) The castles and houses of the Night Community are hidden inside illusions that only the people of the Community could see. So when they go out into town, they dispel the illusions/magic that hide them, and sort of step into a new world where the creatures of the Community roam freely._

_**Councils:**__ There are multiple councils, each of which deals with their own "kind". For example, the Vampire Council deals with all vampires in the area. The Jinchuuriki Council consists of the 10 Jinchuuriki and their guardians._

_**Abilities:**__ Other than their clan abilities, vampires have other abilities unique to them. These abilities are elemental (such as Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, etc.), and cannot be copied even by Kekkei Genkai such as the Sharingan. Purebloods are able to utilize multiple techniques out of their natural element, and techniques that aren't elemental at all such as Tattoo Manipulation, Death Sense, Aura Sensitivity and Necromancy._

_**Kekkei Genkai:**__ Some clans have special abilities called Kekkei Genkai. As they are genetic traits, they can't be taught or mimicked by others._

_**Secret Clan Techniques:**__ These are techniques that members of a clan have hidden away, so only they could use. Unlike Kekkei Genkai, they are not genetic traits and can be used by outsiders if they figure it out._

_**Police Force:**____The Police Force is made almost entirely of Uchiha clansmen due to their special abilities of Illusion Manipulation and such. They mostly deal with human-based crimes or anything less than murder. Very few non-Uchiha ever join the force, but it does happen._

_**Anbu:**__ Anbu is a group of Night Community members who hunt other Night Community members. They are sent to find and kill any Pariah outside of campus walls. At multiple academies, students who achieve Jonnin rank are allowed to take classes to learn how to become Anbu. The Disciplinary Committee works with Anbu to deal with targets on campus._

_**The Hunter Corps.:**____A group of Hunters who search for and kill members of the Night Community. They constantly fight and rival with Anbu for targets. They also fight with the Disciplinary Committee as they're not welcome on campus._

_**Pariah:**__ When a creature cannot control their sanity (especially hybrids and half-humans), they are called "Pariah". When someone becomes a Pariah, they completely lose all traces of compassion, common sense and control over their powers, and fall into their "true form", which is a hideous creature with serrated teeth—something akin to a Jinchuuriki in full form. It is Anbu's job to hunt them down if they are in the cities. If a student becomes a Pariah, the Disciplinary Committee has to kill them._

_**Rouge:**____If someone has committed a violent crime against a human or another creature, they are labeled as Rouge and are hunted down by the Police Force._

…

**.**

…

**Night Community**

_**Vampires:**__ There are MANY different kinds of vampires and different ways they are divided. They are divided into two different categories: the Purebloods and the Aristocrats. Purebloods are predominantly more powerful than Aristocrats, and can learn multiple different powers Aristocrats couldn't._

_**Sanguine Vampires:**__ These are the vampires popular in today's media. They feed off of blood. Because of this, their feeding methods are seen as the most intimate. They're also seen as the most powerful since blood is the most potent form of energy, so much so it can make the vampire feel intoxicated or euphoric. However, they are more dependent on blood than other vampires with life force, thus making them more dangerous when deprived._

_**Psi Vampires:**__ These are vampires that feed off of someone's life force/energy. They can only feed off of a willing donor, or off of the ambient of a large group/crowd. They feed by making eye contact with the participant, and it is nearly impossible to break eye contact once initiated. The donor is not killed by this, but may feel lethargic._

_**Empathic Vampires:**__ These vampires feed off of emotional life force. They have to be close to their donor in order to feed, so the donor may not always be a willing participant. Some Empathic Vampires feed unintentionally. Like Psi Vampires, they don't usually kill their donors, and the feeding leaves the participant in an emotionless state for a bit, which can sometimes kill their bodies if they are too drained._

_**Empathic Chaotic Vampires:**__ They are the same as Empathic Vampires, but feed solely off of negative emotions such as fear and anger. They are called Chaotic because they tend to manipulate situations around them to stir negative emotions. _

_**Soul Vampires:**__ These vampires feed off of a person's soul. Unlike the other vampires, their donor will die after a feeding. Their methods are seen as the second most intimate as they must maintain physical contact AND eye contact with the donor. They only feed about once a week because once the soul is removed from its original host; it cannot join the spirit realm until it is released approximately one week later._

_**Dreamscape Vampires:**__ This is the last kind of vampire. They are seen as the most vain, enchanting and conniving of all vampires. They feed off of the energy given off in dreams, and can enter and manipulate dreams. They're also the only vampires who NEED sleep in order to maintain their beauty._

_**Demons:**__ There are several different kinds of demons lurking about, but the most common are dogs, wolves, felines, foxes, birds and snakes. Lycanthropes fall into this category._

_**Jinchuuriki:**__ There are nine in existence. They are known as Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki and Kurama. They are large, powerful beasts that require a container, so they are sealed inside a demon of their "type" (Cat to cat, fox to fox, etc). Only two of them attend Akaryn._

_**Faes, Fairies and Pixies:**____Faes are mischievous in nature, and commonly use black or gray magic, but are seen as oracles due to their gifts of foresight. Fairies and Pixies are seen as the "good" versions of faes, and have a special knack for white magic._

…

**.**

…

**Academy Terminology**

_**Academies:**__ There are multiple academies made for young members of the Night Community. Most of them are segregated but a few mix the students "kinds". Akaryn, for example, is one of the schools who mix the students. The entrance qualifications for Akaryn involve an entrance exam, expensive tuition and board, and recommendation from a Council member, alumni or a staff member. Unlike human schools, there are no grade levels (freshmen, seniors, etc.), as the classes are according to their skill level. Skill level depends entirely on what the student scored on the entrance exams._

_**Class:**__ The "grade level" or skill level of the student. Gennin are low ranking students, Chunnin are average and Jonnin are elite students. When a student has become a Jonnin, they can choose to go on to the graduation ceremony or continue studies at the academy._

_**Jonnin Classes:**__ If the student decides to continue their studies, they are allowed to pick between special classes such as: Anbu Prep, Police Force training and so on._

_**Akatsuki/Disciplinary Committee:**__ These are a group of students with extraordinary abilities and whose main goal is to keep the peace at the academy. They protect the students from outside dangers, Pariahs, Rouges and Hunters. All of them are vampires, but only four are Purebloods. They reside in the Dawn Dormitory. Their ranks are as followed:_

_**Leader: **__This is the person in charge of keeping the Committee in line. They work closely with the Headmaster and Headmistress to help keep them updated of their work. The Leader also decides on punishments for students who break school rules, approves tasks for the Assigner to assign, approves who is to be shadowed, put on probation, etc._

_**Secondary Officer:**__ The second in command; they essentially organize everything they are given, and work with the Leader to finalize decisions._

_**Assigner:**__ This person allocates tasks for the Committee to do, whether it is a publicity stunt such as planning a gala or to watch a certain student. They also assign tasks to other students if necessary._

_**Shadow:**__ This is someone who works as a surveillance officer. When a student has been targeted as someone of interest/suspicion, has violated a school rule or a staff member/committee member is interested in that student. They observe their target; search their background and so on. They can also search outside of the academy if they are warranted to._

_**Runner:**__ He/she is universal and typically does whatever the other Committee members ask. But they mostly work as a mediator between the Committee and the other students of the school by relaying assignments or information._

_**Sentinels:**__ They are the equivalent to Probation Officers. When a student has broken a school rule, they watch the student to make sure they're carrying out their punishment, and make sure they don't break anymore rules. Sentinels may also have a secondary task such as treasurer, _

_**The White List:**__ This is a list the Akatsuki use to keep track of students who are "on probation". Anyone who breaks a school rule is placed on the list and the Sentinels check up on them accordingly._

_**Uniforms:**__ There are multiple different uniforms to determine who is who. The uniforms have been stylized to appeal to student's desires for more modern outfits. Class titles are determined through badges. The badges are simply a small pin with the kanji for their class pinned to the collar of their button down. Each student has a personalized buttons on their uniform to identify their clans; males have one unique button on their jacket that cannot be replicated. These buttons are given to their current love interest as a form of engagement or interest in engagement._

_**Masks:**__ Pureblood Vampires are believed to be so beautiful, that they must wear a mask to prevent others from becoming a Pariah. There is also a belief amongst vampires that only their one true mate should ever be allowed to see their full faces, and even parents refuse to reveal their faces to their children. These masks are in the form of personalized masquerade masks._

_**Vampire Uniforms: **__All vampires, regardless of blood-type, wear a white, military-inspired uniform. For girls, the uniform consists of a black button down, a white "lolita" pea coat with black seams, a white knee-length skirt, and knee-high white boots. They also wear crimson ribbons about the collar. Males wear a black button down, a white vest, a white coat with black seams, a red tie, and white pants with black shoes. All purebloods wear a simple white mask with the school insignia, a tribal rose, stitched onto the left side._

_**Jinchuuriki/Demon Uniforms:**__ Though they are considered different, they share the same uniform since there's so few Jinchuuriki. Their uniforms are inversed of the Vampires, meaning their coats are black with white seams and their shirts are white. They wear special chains around their neck which allows them to be controlled by a Committee Member or a staff member if they have a sudden bout of rage._

_**Akatsuki/Disciplinary Committee Uniforms: **__They wear the vampire's uniform, but with subtle differences. The seams of their coat are crimson, and a crimson cloud is etched on the back. They also wear an armband that bears a cloud and their position in kanji. Their masks are white with the school's rose insignia etched on one side. They are also allowed to wear weapons on them during school hours._

_**Faes/Fairies:**__ There are very few of them, and they are all female. Their uniforms consist of a white button down with a black ribbon, a crimson tea-length underbust skirt and black ankle-high boots._

_**Staff/Teachers: **__They wear gray to show neutrality towards the students. Women wear white button-downs with a high collar, a gray underbust tea-length or full-length skirt with gold trimmings and buckle, a gray military-inspired caplet with gold trimmings and black boots. Men wear long, gray military-inspired coats with gold buttons and seams, gray vests and pants, and black shoes._

_**Maidens:**__ These are the maids who keep things tidy at the castle. They wear long, high-collared gray dresses with long sleeves and a white apron about the front._

…

**.**

…

**Anbu/Police Force/Hunter Terms**

_**Rank:**__ When hunting someone, the Anbu and Hunter Corps rank their catch by their potency, the kind of creature they are and the severity of whatever crime they've committed._

_**D-Ranked:**__ Easy to find, easy to kill, Gennin-level creature, not much of a threat._

_**C-Ranked:**__ Average strength, has not committed a violent crime, Chunnin-level creature._

_**B-Ranked:**__ Strong; has committed a violent/human-related crime, Chunnin-Jonnin-level creature._

_**A-Ranked:**__ Extremely powerful; has committed a violent/human-related crime, Jonnin-level creature._

_**S-Ranked: **__A Pariah; extremely dangerous, has committed multiple violent/human-related crimes; any rank._

_**Hunter Weapons:**__ The weapons used by Hunters are deadly to everyone in the Night Community. They could severely injure or even kill even a Pureblood vampire._

…

**.**

…

These are essentially all the key words you will need for this story. Hopefully  
you'll enjoy this story.  
So leave a review, and enjoy the story:

Curse of the Crimson Flower

…

**.**


	2. Prologue: Akaryn

**This chapter has been revised as of September 3, 2013.**

**.**

…

**Prologue**

…

**.**

Once upon a time in some other place, beyond the Sacred Lake and the seemingly endless Forest of Night, rested a beautiful kingdom, called Konohagakure. It was a beautiful place deep in the heart of the Land of Fire, with sylphlike trees that swayed with the gentle winds, and roots intertwined intimately, like lovers. The skies above the highest tower were marbled with streaks of white and pink, always bright with the heaven's joy.

It was a beautiful place blessed with peace and prosperity.

But then, the land became stained by immortal demons that made many perish by their neighbor's hands—the darkness within their hearts. The people of the land became cruel with their hatred, their anger, and soon it spread across to other kingdoms; Sunagakure, Takigakure, Kirigakure and Iwagakure.

None were spared.

Civil wars broke out everywhere the shadows touched; split the world in half with vampires of pureblooded lineage becoming the almighty ruler while the rest reluctantly kissed their feet. The Purebloods were ruthless, slaying and enslaving anyone who did not share their blood.

They called it the Blood War because of the rivers of blood splitting between each nation and because it lasted two Blood Moons.

Then one day, two star-crossed lovers emerged from the battlegrounds, covered in blood. The woman, the crowned princess of Konohagakure, had intertwined her fingers with a sentinel of the resistance, and defied the Blood Prophecy with a genuine smile about her lips.

No one knew their names, or what they looked like. Just that they were beautiful and came from opposite worlds. And no one knew what this prophecy spoke of. All records had disappeared, leaving their legacy to be spread by tongue.

In memory of the lovers' victory, Akaryn Academy was rectified. It was a prestigious academy with the sole purpose of training and protecting one thousand of the world's most elite students, all of which were blessed by the crescent moon. Within the gates, students were free to pursue their own destiny, control their powers and hide away from hunter's guns.

However recently, the shadows have become restless.


	3. Evanescence

**Abilities**

_**Nigh Omniscience: **__The ability to know almost everything in existence. Though powerful, it is limited to either: some information missing details, or being extraordinarily knowledgeable in certain topics while lacking knowledge about certain areas._

**Author's Note: This chapter has been uploaded/revised as of September 12, 2013.**

**.**

…

**Chapter One: Evanescence**

…

**.**

_There is a place that has remained untouched by human fingers for thousands of years. Surrounded by knobbed trees and evergreen canopies, at the very end of a winding path of cobblestones, and hidden with illusions of a dark manor, stood Akaryn Academy._

_With towers that dared touch the heavens and stunning stained glass windows, Akaryn housed one thousand of the world's most prominent students, sheltered them from prying eyes. To all who passed, to all who watched between the iron gates, they saw the manor of a beautiful couple who inherited its vast beauty. But to those blessed by the crescent moon, they find glimpses of fangs and blood-like eyes._

_For when the moon raises above the moors and the shadows cast spirits, Akaryn became a dark place with beautiful children and labyrinths of corridors whose hums breathed secrets._

_Hunters and rogue monsters hissed with desires to destroy their sacred walls, but every attempt crumbled. For as long as the Disciplinary Committee was there, almost nothing could hurt them._

**.**

…

_**Curse of the Crimson Flower**_

…

**.**

Sasori was not a man of error. He did not panic; calculated every step of this game of chess before even his opponent could think of it. In the face of adversity, he meandered forth with little more than a growl and glare. Mortal world problems were nothing he bothered to concern himself with. All that mattered were his studies and his obligations to his world, and his name.

His hair, red like the gibber stones of the Suna desert, swayed with his slow steps, contrasted against his flawlessly fair skin. His features were sharp, angelic; perfect—so handsome his face was to be hidden for fear of absolute chaos. His fingers absentmindedly played with the catch of his sword, twirled its holy beads; and his masked eyes swiped across every gentle shadow the room forged.

Maidens bowed their heads in his presence, and students cooed with quiet greeting—all of which were returned with a polite nod of his head. He descended the staircase to the right with a tired yawn escaping his lips.

How pitiful was it that they bowed to him? Didn't they have better things to do than blush and curtsy at his arrival?

He was strong, yes. Influential as well—he was the only grandson of Chiyo, the eldest member of the Akasuna Clan, and son to Makoto and Kurosu, two of the most revered vampires to ever roam these very halls.

They were Sanguine vampires; pureblooded to the very last drop. They gained their name sometime during the Blood Wars after staining the Sunagakure sands red with blood.

He'd been sent to the academy three years ago after some old crone on the Vampire Council recommended him. Though, he couldn't say he wasn't thankful—the academy had done more than enough to help him, to give him strength others wish they could achieve. His arrival attracted attention from families all across the world, and soon, hundreds of children were begging to rest beyond their walls.

Very few managed. And even less rested their head within the same dormitory as he. He lived among legends; rested in a hall of sentinels with powers so divine that the Gods were jealous.

The dormitory he entered was small compared to the rest; with golden stone walls three stories tall and large windows that touched the ceiling. Ten of them resided there in the Akatsuki's Hall; all were vampires of different breeds and different skills, who protected their school from the cursed hands of the outside world. They were the balance between humans and the Night Community, the link between the worlds.

Everyone relied on them. And that was why he couldn't afford to make mistakes.

**.**

…

_**Curse of the Crimson Flower**_

…

**.**

The knock at his door startled him, making him drop the orange-tinted cog he once held. A sigh escaped his lips then, as the knocking persisted with hysteric need. He knew who it was, unfortunately, and he knew ignoring the problem would not make it disappear no matter much he wished.

"What is it you want, Deidara," Sasori mumbled as he opened the door.

Deidara was a man of average height, with flaxen hair that spilled down his back in gentle waves, and eyes aquamarine like the plunge basins beneath a great waterfall. His features were gentle, blessed by the moon's beauty and cursed by the sun's arrogance; and his ears were somewhat pointed with his elven blood. He was a good friend of his, something akin to a brother in simple terms. He was a Psi Vampire who transferred to the academy sometime after him, joined his ranks at the Dawn Dormitory and never seemed to let the world forget just how strong he was.

He would always sneer, would always engage Sasori in a bothersome bicker about something or another with the pretense of "art". But the boy respected him just like the others, did as he wished with little more than a sarcastic titter.

The blonde entered the room, his smile bright and cheeky, then eased against the wall beside Sasori's desk. "I'm just making sure everyone's on task, hmm," he replied, his shoulders jumping with a casual shrug. "But that's supposed to be your job."

Sasori glanced at him as he returned to the bits of metal piled about his desk, his nimble fingers idly twisting and twirling the glimmering gears. "I've been busy."

"Already," Deidara whistled; a slender brow quirked incredulously with mixed amusement. "School hasn't even started yet so what could you possibly be doing, hmm?"

At that, Sasori let a low growl escape his lips. He didn't like being questioned, especially when the words spoken were pointless sputters of the lips. It wasted time—valuable time he clearly didn't have to waste. "The Secondary Officer has a lot of work to do, and I take care to finish everything unlike you."

A scoff escaped the blonde's lips as he snatched the cog away, eyes glinting with a sort of mischief that made Sasori fidget. "I work, Sasori-danna. I just finish quicker than you, is all."

"Fine, if that's the case then you may assist me in my chores."

**.**

…

_**Curse of the Crimson Flower**_

…

**.**

He never liked waiting.

That was one of his few flaws, he admitted. He was impatient; he always was. Time was of the essence, and it was something he'd rather not waste no matter the issue at hand. His grandmother always teased him about it, about how his parents named him "Sasori".

"Like a scorpion, you are beautiful," she would say, chuckling as she twirled at those gray wisps of hair about her face. "But you are intolerant. And when pushed, you attack, sting, destroy from the inside out."

And then he would scoff, cheeks the faintest hue of pink and eyes shyly glancing around the room. Impatience was a deadly poison he once thought tainted lowly humans, as it made even the smartest fall for foolish tricks.

And yet here he was, waiting with the impatient tap of his foot and huff of his lips. He was supposed to meet a girl, a late enrollment from France. She was a mystery to him, as her name had never once slipped past his tongue and her image was something he hadn't yet laid his eyes on.

Her name was Haruno Sakura. Her clan, unlike her name, was well known about the Night Community. They were Pureblooded Sanguine, just like him, and highly intelligent. They were revered for the development of blood substitutes for fellow Sanguine, as well as their unwavering compassion towards others. In the mortal world, they hid beneath the title of doctors and humans adored them. Rumors said the Headteachers and the Uchiha were closely acquainted with the head of the clan, Kizaki, and that the young Sakura was seen as a genius in their eyes.

Other than that, he knew nothing of her. She'd never been to another school before, never appeared at any debuts or galas, never spoke or smiled at another man—it was as if she'd been hidden atop a high tower. Kizaki had hidden her away from the world for reasons he couldn't even begin to craft, and it only made his apprehension spark.

The low hum of an engine caught his attention, and he tensed as the black Crossley slowly eased along the cobblestones. From beside him, Deidara whistled with appreciation and seemed to bounce with excitement, though he didn't bother to understand why.

When the car stopped, Deidara was quick to open the back door and bow his head while a woman exited. She was a beautiful woman, tall and sylphlike in stature; with hair like the mid-spring lavenders and eyes to match. Her cheeks were rosy, her nose slender and sharp; her posture ramrod straight with her self-importance. Her gold mask bore glitter and feathers and jewels; her dresses were of purple silk and gold embroidery, pulled tightly by her corset and large jewels glittered above her ample bosom.

"Bonjour," she greeted, giving a curtsy of false homage. Her lips pulled back into a smile that made his fingers twitch with annoyance. She introduced herself as Mizumi, the new bride of the Haruno clan's once widowed leader, Kizaki.

He didn't like her smile. It was forced, as if she thought him a lowly creature.

And her words dripped with a sort of sickly-sweet imitation philanthropy that made him want to cringe in disgust. She went on and on about herself so frivolously that she seemed to forget about the true reason she was there.

"Pardon my interruption, Madame," Sasori murmured, his words low and fluid with his French tongue, "But we are in a hurry."

Mizumi's eyes seemed to darken with her annoyance, though he supposed it was a trick of the light for she had smiled ever so brightly once again. The icy fingers of apprehension wrapped tightly around his spine, tugged at his bones until they felt ready to tear past his flesh. The desire to run, to attack; to claw at his flesh made him edgy and sick, almost lethargic as well. And he tsk'ed; of all the creatures the Gods created, Chaotic vampires were the ones he cursed most.

"Of course," She hummed, turning to face the car again. "Sakura, come out dear."

A parasol slowly bloomed from the door's entrance, and Deidara quickly set a hand out for the girl to take. She was beautiful; with elegant curls akin to a tea rose, and eyes like a rose's stalk. Her skin was pale, flawless, as if she'd never been touched by even nature's fingers. Her nose was small, pert; her cheeks soft pink with blush. Her body was clad in a pastel pink dress with white ribbons and lace, and a mask to match.

A pause, a shudder; all breath left his lips.

He suddenly felt terribly sick; his throat burned, his heart clenched—he wanted to get away. Sasori didn't like the way his body felt, or how watercolored streaks blurred about his vision. An odd sort of bloodlust filled him, then, made his stomach push against his ribcage as if to escape through his pores and he was sure he would stumble had he been anybody else.

She was just so angelic.

Sakura curtsied, eyes downcast and voice soft with tender traces of trepidation. She didn't say much, really—just her name—but her stepmother made up for her hesitance.

"She's been sick," Mizumi said, setting her hand against the pinkette's shoulder. She seemed to jump, then, and quickly lowered her parasol as if to hide away from their gazes. Mizumi's smile did not waver at the girl's actions, and she only went on speaking of stories he didn't care to hear.

Mizumi's eyes had faded with her apathy as she viewed Sakura, and her smile appeared forced. It was almost as if she'd been conditioned to adore the child.

She was almost like a puzzle in Sasori's eyes because she was so readable, and yet still so cryptic that he couldn't even attempt to interpret those glassy eyes and artificial smiles. Though, he supposed it wasn't his business whether the woman detested the girl or not.

A slight hum from Deidara made him pause and recollect his wandering thoughts.

"Pardon the second interruption, Madame, but we really must be going," Sasori finally interrupted, bowing lowly as if he actually did mind her tongue. "Deidara and I have a lot of work to do; chores and such. But if you are that worried for Lady Sakura's safety, I'm sure Deidara will be happy to watch over her."

Ah, yes. That disenchanted glaze had returned.

Mizumi gave a high curtsy, her posture stiff with her annoyance and her words clipped. "Of course; my apologies Akasuna-san, though I suppose you're right. I greatly appreciate your offer. She's a shy girl, but I'm sure you have no qualms with such a burden."

With a nod, she had disappeared into her car.

**.**

…

_**Curse of the Crimson Flower**_

…

**.**

Sakura was a shy person, indeed. He and Deidara had walked her to her room, Deidara lugging her bags in rare silence and her catching every thread and corner she passed with unveiled awe. She was like a child, not the illustrious genius rumors spoke of.

Her open curiosity was more than a bit peeving.

He'd given her, her class schedule; told her where to eat, where to find her dorm advisor and she looked absolutely clueless. She didn't ask him questions; didn't smile or snort—she only stared. It was actually a bit unnerving, in Sasori's opinion.

She would lay her head in the Leaf Dormitory with the other children from Konoha's green turf. Her advisor would be Tenten, a humble half-human half-vampire hybrid from a fishermen's town somewhere in China. And she would have a tutor for general work, he assumed, while she went on with lectures of regeneration and aura sensing and even illusion manipulation—all interesting abilities, he admitted.

Sighing, Sasori handed her a skeleton key, flinching a bit when her nails scratched against his palm, and quickly turned away. "If you need us our dormitory is just across the lake."

"Thank you."

**.**

…

_**Curse of the Crimson Flower**_

…

**.**

She didn't like being alone.

Oh no, she really didn't. Her room was beautiful—oh yes, so beautiful—but still felt so forlorn and lonely when only her breath as company. The ceilings were high, the walls pale purple and carpet white like a marbled cloud. There was a large bed with a tulle canopy, a desk, a vanity adorned with silver combs and brushes, a couch and a television set resting beside the bathroom.

It was simple, and yet elegant. But that didn't matter much to her.

After arriving in her room, Sakura awkwardly explored each crevice, ran her slender fingers over every surface with a careful eye with her brows furrowed and nose scrunched. The silence that surrounded her was suffocating, dreadful really, and Sasori and Deidara' words of goodbye did little to slake her lonesomeness.

She had no friends there. There was one to talk to since she didn't speak their tongue and had little contact with the outside world. She'd spent her years at home, hidden within the walls of her father's manor like some fairytale princess. Parties were a luxury she never had the chance to taste, and her only friends were two boys with the name of Uchiha. She supposed she could find them there, but she really didn't have the time.

Essentially, she had _nothing_. She didn't even want to be there. She just wanted to stay in her room back in France and play with the cats roaming about her manor. She wanted to share supper with her father, giggling with the maidens as they spoke rumors of huntsmen and priestesses. Not watching the sun set and the children pass.

But her father insisted.

So she watched from the window. She sat at the lovely seat and watched the students meander with their dear smiles and gentle laughter—and she wondered: what right did they have to laugh? Why must she become Rapunzel; and sit at the window and sigh wistfully as she watched the beauty wither and die?

Did she not deserve to smile, too?

She supposed not. No one noticed her, anyway, except for one boy. He was blonde, with eyes blue like the winter skies, and features that could put even Adonis to shame. He yelled for her, smiled at her as if they'd been friends for centuries, asked of her to join him and his little assemblage of multicolored mutts, presumably. Her heart yearned to follow them, to take his hand and laugh and smile too, but she refused.

What use were friends when she could not speak?

Her stomach clenched painfully, accompanied by an animalistic growl that made her cheeks redden; and the realization of hunger made her heart drop. She'd never really been on her own before, or fetched her own food. Everything was just given to her. But she really didn't want to dishonor her father and throw tantrums in her chambers—not anymore, anyway.

**.**

…

_**Curse of the Crimson Flower**_

…

**.**

Narcissism was an ugly quality. It really was. But narcissism wasn't uncommon amongst their society—one entire breed of vampires lived only because of their vanity. But Sasori was different.

He was conceited in his own way, a destructive way, and it made Deidara worry. The redhead was powerful, yes, and his intelligence was far beyond even aristocratic standards. He took pride in his perfection, his inability to falter in step or stutter, his inability to fail, and Deidara worried of his friend's ultimate demise: Lack of control

Sasori loved to control everything—to know everything he could possibly know. He saw himself as a puppeteer, a master to control and manipulate others at his will. And technically, he could, as blood bent to his will. His desire for Nigh Omniscience drove him into perfection and something as small as an unknown name made him twitch and growl with semi-evanescent belligerence.

He was doing that now, actually, and he was quietly muttering a rant of his annoyance without little acknowledgment towards the tittering blonde beside him. He refused to accept his flaws, to accept the fact that there was _something_ he didn't know, and it would've once been amusing had Deidara not known the outcome of such a rage.

"I must speak to Pein. Something is wrong with that girl."

He said it over and over again, so anxiously, so determinedly. _"I will kill her, should she bring trouble."_

**.**

…

_**Curse of the Crimson Flower**_

…

**.**

She stopped, paused; hesitated as her mind focused on the boy walking down the hall. He was tall, very lean and fair-skinned. His hair was dark, blue like the space between the iridescent stars. And his eyes were so dark, as if they reflected the deepest reaches of an underground cavern. He wore slacks and a button down, his hair ruffled and pulled into the shape of a raven's wings.

His beauty made her cheeks flush, and the urge to run away threatened all rational thought. But she knew him—_she knew him_.

"Sasuke…?"

The boy looked up from the ground, eyes glinting with unmistakable surprise as he stood before her. At first, he appeared confused, as if her face and voice were unfamiliar to him, and he searched her eyes for her identity. Recognition flickered upon his features then, and he gave her a nod, "Lady Sakura."

She wrapped her arms tight around his neck, pressed against him as she all but sobbed into his collar. The joy, the excitement—the hope; it all felt so wonderful.

"How long have you been here," he asked, his French rolling off his tongue pleasantly.

"Just a few hours," she replied. "I'm looking for the dining room."

Sasuke gave a grunt, an odd sort of recognition that seemed to run in his family, and he immediately offered to take her to dinner outside the safety of their walls. She was hesitant at first, the fear of being so exposed to unknown eyes and buildings making her skin rise uncomfortably.

"I'll protect you," he assured. His voice was low and quiet, as if his words for her ears and hers alone, and the thought of such tender words made her heart drum with excitement. So she relented and smiled, and tightly held onto his arm.

**.**

…

_**Curse of the Crimson Flower**_

…

**.**

Sasuke was a gentleman—a perfect gentleman, in fact. He had brought her to a fancy Italian restaurant deep in town, drove her in a car he imported from Germany, and paid for the expensive meal of baked ziti and the chocolate ice cream she'd ordered.

Their conversations were simple, with little more than enough detail to pass the time by. They spoke of dear memories, of days when trouble became a common occurrence and when their imagination ran rampant. And they shared soft laughs of the way his brother, Itachi, would watch over them with the softest pout splaying across his face.

_But that was before…_

She felt warm the entire time, relieved at the idea of at least one friend to fall back on, and she never wanted the night to end.

She loved Sasuke once, and would've done anything to hold him as he held her now. And dates akin to their dinner would play about her dreams nightly. And once, when they were just children, he declared to his parents that they would one day join in holy matrimony in the gardens of his estate.

But now, their love blossomed into something different, something akin to siblings—and she felt the bittersweet tang of self-satisfaction burning against her tongue. She saw a side of Sasuke that no other had ever seen before, and she held a place in his heart no other woman could take away—not even his own mate.

So as he stood before her door, and he gave her a sweeping bow and kiss upon her knuckles, she smiled. "Goodnight, Sasuke."

"Goodnight Sakura."

**.**

…

_**Curse of the Crimson Flower**_

…

**.**

_To sleep, perchance to dream…_

The cold blade of insomnia had ran along her flesh. Arousal tore at the lovely canopy sleep once bore purchase; and the desire for air became a torturous luxury.

She felt like she was drowning. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to move. Each breath that met her lips stuttered, burned glaringly against her throat until she all but retched. Her lungs burned; they wouldn't expand properly, instead opting to press against her bones.

_She felt as if she would die._

Her skin tingled, bristled, burned with an icy sensation—much too confusing to comprehend. All sense of touch had become distorted as everything; and even air hurt her skin. And her stomach pressed against her spine, as if trying to leak from her pores; and tears spilled over her lashes. She began to see spots.

Petrified, she began to sob. She was cursed, no doubt, and the desire to tear her own heart from her breast seemed a pleasing thought. Her nails raked across her skin, made the pale flesh pink with her distress, and faintly, she recognized the sound of cracking glass.

She flinched, bloody fingers clutching the sides of her head as all her blood rushed forth. She grew dizzy, sick and she saw nonexistent lights before her, casting shadows of demons and corpses.

She almost screamed.

And just as Sakura thought her agony would force her out the window, the corners of her vision turned black.

A shudder, a sigh, a soft breath—she fell into slumber.

**.**

…

_**Curse of the Crimson Flower**_

…

**.**

_**Somewhere…**_

Loud coughs and wheezing breaths echoed about the labyrinth, and soft footfalls soon chased the sounds deeper into the citadel. Here, there was no light. There were no windows. There were no hearts to beat.

There were only cold wisps of air and inky tendrils of death.

Charcoal eyes traced the dancing shadows of his chambers, fingers twitching without command, and he waited for the men who stood sentinel at his doors. He felt terribly sore, his temples tender for even his touch, and his stomach contorted with his evanescent torrent of emotions.

He quickly gulped, hand clenching the flesh above his heart as it quickly beat against his chest, and he watched the doors open.

An odd scent, a wonderful scent reached his nostrils then, and he quickly lurched forward to run his tongue along salty skin, pink with blush. The liquid flowing past his lips was thick, decadently bittersweet like the darkest chocolate, and yet his body burned with his arousal.

When he opened his eyes, they glew red.


End file.
